fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure
'|エステティックドリームプリキュア|Esutetikku Dorīmu Purikyua}} or called as (AeDream PreCure or AePuri) is a first fan series created by Le Pastiche. The season's themes are aesthetics and stars, while the sub themes are cities, friendship, trends, pop couture, and seasons. Plot ѕtαrѕ prσducє líghtѕ. mσσn glσwѕ líghtѕ. cítч líghtѕ ѕhínєѕ ín thє ѕkíєѕ. єvєrч ѕtαrѕ cαn grαnt wíѕh íf єαch pєrѕσn wαnt tσ drєαm tσ вє. Shane Clarke, a cheerful student from Alexandrite International Academy, who always loves EDM music. She is confident and friendly in her first day of the school. Until at the night, her phone was in a low battery. However, she saw a shooting star that it was attacked her until a cat-like fairy named Dawn who was fallen from a shooting star, accidentally bumped in her head, in which Shane was feeling nervous. For the next day of her class, Dawn becomes friends with Shane, and mistakenly as a stuff toy. But a monster appears at night, which makes Shane's day become worse. She wishes to save herself until a gemstone ring appears! Its a Dream Rings! Then she transforms into Cure Galaxy! After she transforms, she attacks a monster and nothing that her appearance was changed dramatically. Characters Pretty Cure * - Shane is cheerful, carefree and an achiever, who loves to sing and dance. She loves fashion and EDM Music as she wishes to dream as an idol and pursues her intelligence as she can does. She lives in a condominum with her wealthy parents. But her ambition is to find her true self. As '|キュアギャラクシー|Kyua Gyarakushī}}, she represents the Star of Love and Spring. Her theme colors are pink, red and turquoise. * - Trisha is calm childhood friend of Shane, being the smartest in Alexandrite International Academy, as being the Student Council President. She loves fairy tales and fiction books, in which she dreams to be a successful writer. She is also expert at Math and Science. She is also loves arts, mostly drawing and painting. As '|キュアホライズン|Kyua Horaizun}}, she represents the Star of Hope and Winter. Her theme colors are blue, cyan and purple. * - Allison is sweet and gentle girl who is expert at cooking. She loves to cook sweets and pastries, as well as cakes. She has a sweet tooth, but if she was not received, she is start to sad and nervous. She is also caring animals and plants. As '|キュアゼニス|Kyua Zenisu}}, she represents the Star of Faith and Autumn. Her theme colors are yellow, orange and magenta. * - Rachel is a energetic, upbeat tomboy who was the part of the volleyball and the basketball team. She loves video games, in which her grades are failed and hates studying and exams. She can create jokes as she wants to make her people happier. The worst thing, she hates girly and cute things. As '|キュアサミット|Kyua Samitto}}, she represents the Star of Joy and Summer. Her theme colors are green, blue and purple. * - Sunny, known as Cure Sunrise was Moony's twin sister and is the hyper of the duo. She is one of the legendary Cures in Dreamcatchers. She is carefree and lucky girl who was a hot-blooded personality. She loves playing musical instruments, epecially guitars, and has a passion of singing. She was stills beside in Moony/Cure Moonset's side. As she is now lives in Las Estrellas, she uses her alias ego as Sunny. As '|キュアサンライズ|Kyua Sanraizu}}, her powers are related on strength, represents the Star of Luck and Daytime. Her theme colors are gold, orange and maroon. * - Moony, known as Cure Moonset was Sunny's twin sister and is the quiet of the duo. She is also one of the legendary Cures in Dreamcatchers. She is cold and blunt, which she is defintely intelligent, mostly English, Science and Mathematics. She was also besides her sister, Cure Sunrise. As she was also lives in Las Estrellas, she uses her alias ego as Moony. As '|キュアムーンセット|Kyua Mūnsetto}}, she has the power of intelligence, represents the Star of Peace and Nighttime. Her theme colors are silver, purple and navy. * - Mier is a mysterious girl from Dreamcatcher to Hollow Village as one of the generals, in which she wishes to make the Dreamcatchers into hell, but she can't. She is aloof and cold-blooded, but she has a strong sense and has excellent at all of her skill. As '|キュアビジョン|Kyua Bijon}}, she represents the Star of Courage and Rain. Her theme colors are black, white and gray. Dreamcatchers * - Dawn is a cat-like fairy, who has an gentle and cheery personality. She was miraculously falls from the shooting star and bumps Shane. She loves instax and cotton candies. She ends her sentences with ~don!. Hollow Village * - The main antagonist, Mortala hates seasons and lights. She wishes that the Dreamcatchers would despair. She has a power of eclipse and storm. * - A semi-main antagonist, Menace is a long-time partner of Mortala. He can destroy between the Earth and Dreamcatchers. He can create extensively threats to make the people are in a sudden danger. He has a power of mind control that he can create a tragedy. * - First general to appear. She is straight headed woman with sculptuous body. She controls the power of the eclipse. * - Second general to appear. He is muscular man who has a power of electricity. He controls the power of lightning. * - Third general to appear. He is a teenage boy that he can uses the powers of sadness and depression. He controls the power of shadows. * - Fourth general to appear. She has a suffer of pain that many people are in love, happiness, and care. She controls the power of pain. * - Fifth general to appear. He can creates ahadows and smokes. He controls the power of smokes. Means dull in Scots Gaelic. * - A dog-like fairy who was Dawn's step halftwin sister. She is quiet, moody who has a tragedic past. She was left by Dawn during the battle until she becomes evil. * - The main monsters in the season. The Gore are bloodshed monsters who have gore, brutal appearances. Las Estrellas * - The Cures' childhood friend, who has a true feelings with Shane. A free-spirited boy, who has a strong bravery for his friends. He can discover the past between Dreamcatchers and Hollow Village. * - One of the Cures' classmates. A shy-type girl who has a big fan of BTS. She can understands about pretty Cure. Items * - The Cures' transformation accesory. They have heart-shaped ring with star gemstone at the gemstone. Ruby and Opal for Cure Galaxy, Sapphire and Amethyst for Cure Horizon, Topaz and Amber for Cure Zenith, and Emerald and Quartz for Cure Summit. The Cures must speak the phrase to start their tansformation. * - Cure Sunrise and Cure Moonset's transformation item. It has a kaleidoscope with sun-shaped/moon-shaped tube locker in which they can spin the image to transform. Cure Sunrise and Cure Moonset must speak the phrase to start their transformation. * - The Cures' main weapon. It has four hearts that controls each Cure have used for attack. Cure Galaxy uses as a wand, Cure Horizon uses as a flute, Cure Zenith uses as a bow, and Cure Summit uses as a sword. * - Cure Sunrise and Cure Moonset's main weapon. It has an electric-bass-acoustic guitar with seven stars. Cure Sunrise version was sun-shaped and has orange and silver details, while Cure Moonset was moon-shaped and has purple and gold details. * - Cure Vision's transformation device. It has a mirror with a makeup brush, a activator, and seven star buttons to use. She can must speak the speech to start her transformation. Terminology * - The legendary girls are needs to save the entire universe and Dreamcatchers. Locations * - In Spanish, Las Estrellas means The Stars. The main characters' hometown, in which their places have city-like modern places. * - An international school in which the main characters are studying here. * - A magical place beside the Earth in which Dawn, Cure Sunrise, and Cure Moonset was originally hometown. * - The classical and dark place, in which the antagonists' hometown. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * Their backgrounds (transformation, attack, ending) are more on vaporwaves and gliches. * The Cures are represented by the Four Seasons. * Cure Sunrise represents sun, while Cure Moonset represents moon. However, both are related on light, instead of Four Seasons. * Cure Vision is the only Cure who represented the rains and storms. However, her items and outfit was from gray, red, yellow, purple and black, to gray, silver, black and white. * Aesthetic Dreams is second season after Doki Doki!, to started off with four Cures. * Aesthetic Dreams is first season to have rings, kaleidoscopes, and wands as their transformation items. * The eyecatches are their stylized by PicsArt and VSCO. Gallery / Gallery}} References / References}} Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series Category:Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure Category:Le Pastiche - Series Category:Stars Themed Series